In some touch sensors, the location of a user's finger within a two-dimensional surface can be determined by making measurements of capacitance. The user's finger can be somewhat conductive, and the user can have some connection to the touch sensor circuit's ground so that the user's finger has an effect upon the capacitance between electrodes in the touch sensor.